


Ages and Dreams (rewrite)

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Betelgeuse Charles and Delia only appear in Lydia’s Nightmare, Comfort, Dead People, Dreams and Nightmares, Father Figures, Gen, Ghosts, Happy, Happy Ending, Mother Figures, Multi, Nightmares, One Shot, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sweet, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Adam and Barbara comfort a terrified Lydia after she has a really bad nightmare about Betelgeuse.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 9





	Ages and Dreams (rewrite)

Lydia rolled over in her sleep, the dreadful onset of a terrible nightmare plaguing her mind and preventing her from getting any sleep. It had started off as a dream, a nice dream at that. Lydia and her parents were all happy, spending some much needed quality time together. But then, as a maniacal laugh sifted through the house, the five of them tensed, standing together as they backed up against a wall. They watched in shock as a hole in the ground opened up and out of it climbed...

...Betelgeuse.

Yes, Betelgeuse. He let out another maniacal laugh as he began to stalk towards the scared and angry family of five.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU MONSTER?!” dream Barbara snarled out of rage as she, dream Adam, dream Charles, and dream Delia held their arms protectively in front of a panicking dream Lydia, who was turned and cowering in a corner.

“Why to marry Lydia again of course.” Dream Betelgeuse gave them a wicked smirk and continued, “What else would I want?”

“WE WON’T LET YOU! AT LEAST NOT AGAIN!” all four adults shouted at once, taking a few angry steps towards dream Betelgeuse, who had since stopped walking.

“Have it your way then.” Dream Betelgeuse’s smirk grew a bit bigger as he snapped his fingers. A few seconds and dream Lydia appeared next to him dressed in the same Red wedding dress that she had worn the last time she’d almost gotten married to Betelgeuse.

“I do,” dream Lydia and Betelgeuse both said, one after the other.

Betelgeuse glowed, which dream Lydia, Adam, Barbara, Charles, and Delia took as meaning he was coming back to life.

“Nooooo...” all four adults spoke in unison.

“Yes!” Betelgeuse let out a third maniacal laugh.

The next thing that Lydia saw in her nightmare was her house burning down to the ground. Dream Lydia was dead, dream Charles and Delia were dead, dream Adam and Barbara had nowhere to go and ended up on Saturn.

Then the dream ended.

Lydia let out a ear-piercing scream as she shot up in bed, breathing heavily and sweating.

This piercing scream reached the attic and the Maitlands’ ears. Their parental instincts kicking in, they rushed down to Lydia’s room and phased right through the door, sitting themselves on either side of the sweating teenager and resting their hands on her back. Tears that were pouring down Lydia’s face slowed down as she relaxed against the Maitlands’ touch. She also seemed to calm down a little, which was good.

“What time is it?” Barbara asked her husband.

He took a quick glance over towards the ghost shaped alarm clock on Lydia’s dresser, noting that the time read 12:01am in the morning. “Um, it says 12:01.”

Barbara nodded as she began rubbing circles into Lydia’s back. “You been getting any sleep, Lydia?”

The teenager shook her head. “No,” she said sadly, her tears increasing. “I-I had a nightmare.”

“What was it about?”

“Betelgeuse. He’d returned and he successfully managed to marry me this time around. He came back to life and started wreaking havoc on the house. I-what if he does return...” Lydia trailed off, figurative rivers of tears pouring down her face.

“Sweetie, he won’t. I made sure of it when I unleashed that Sandworm on him.”

“Y-you mean it?”

“I mean it. Now, do you want us to stay in here until you fall asleep?”

“I’d like that very much.”

As long as Lydia had all four of her parents with her, she knew that everything would be alright.

After all, Betelgeuse was long gone wasn’t he?


End file.
